


I've got you

by WhatTheWhat



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: 3x21, Carmilla Season 3, F/F, Fluff, before the i love you, supportive girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWhat/pseuds/WhatTheWhat
Summary: LaF brings the unconscious Dean into the library. Carmilla is upset and leaves the scene. Laura is there to calm her down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this scene was really important to me. You can really see how mortified Carmilla is to have in front of her the woman who has singlehandedly ruined her life and is still threatening to. She walks out of the scene. Here's what I'd like to think happens after.

You find her curled up on the bed. 

It’s not like you expected much but apparently you’re still surprised at how much pain that woman can still inflict on her. But she’s your Carmilla, your rock, your savior, and besides the weakness that she’s showed towards you, you didn’t expect much else to get to her. 

Apart from the woman who’s held her life in her hands and toyed with it for centuries. 

You step in as quietly as possible and hold your breath. You know that it probably doesn’t matter because she knew you were there from the moment you took the first step down the hall. But she doesn’t move or turn to acknowledge you and you wonder for a second if you should just turn around and leave her be. Give her the space to deal with this, and search you out when she wants to. You won’t input yourself in a situation you’re not sure has room for you. 

But you’re selfish. 

And you cannot deal with the twitch in your heart and the hollowness in your chest at the sight of her lying there, so small and innocent, like the young girl that you suppose she still is, breaking down under the weight placed upon her shoulders. A weight you know she wouldn’t be trying to hold up if it wasn’t for you. 

So you kneel down next to the bed, trying to be as close as possible without making her uncomfortable. She still doesn’t move. She still has her back turned to you but maybe it’s better like this. You’ll just be a presence till she needs you to be something more. But at least you could try to share some of the weight. 

You reach out to gently caress her hair before you even realize it. She is so small and soft and beautiful, your body automatically goes out to touch her. Her inhale is sharp and surprised but you don’t stop because you don’t have much more to offer and you don’t know where the line is between friends and fuck buddies and girlfriends so you just sit there and slip your fingers through her beautiful dark locks till she visibly relaxes a few seconds later. 

“We need to do this”

She’s not happy that you broke the silence. You get such few moments lately that you know she holds onto each and every one of them. She listens in and documents everything about them, storing them away as a glimpse of light in the darkness that always follows. Maybe you do too. 

“We have to fight”

You continue and you hear her take a short inhale and tense up. You know what she’s about to say. That you are reckless and naive, that she did not sign up for this, that she gave up a life of apathy all for you but she will not serve her sociopath of a mother her head on a platter. Not when your life is on the line too. 

“Only then will we be free” you whisper, and you know she expected a speech about doing the right thing and saving your school, but in the end you’re also doing it for your own selfish reasons. 

She doesn’t move. You move to lie down next to her. Your body slowly inching towards hers. She still doesn’t move. 

“No more running, no more hiding, no more fearing for our lives”

You come closer.

“No more constantly fearing that I’m gonna lose you”

You slide your fingers down her arm. Mostly to calm her down, you think, but probably more cuz she’s so close that it physically aches you not to be touching her. 

“You would be safe, and free, and maybe if you decide that you want to, I could be safe and free with you”. You didn’t expect your voice to crack but it does and it takes you by surprise, but not as much as Carmilla slowly scooting back so that your bodies are flushed against each other. You dare to wrap your arm around her waist, and since the space between you is eliminated, your lips are practically on her ear. 

“We could travel, and go to Paris like you said that one time. We could go to theaters and eat baguettes by the Seine and pretend we don’t wanna go to Moulin Rouge but go anyway and eat super buttery croissants and walk around Monmartre looking for locations from Amelie and hold hands while we do”. You’re full-on crying now but you try to keep it contained but she knows and you know that she does and there’s no point in acting like you don’t feel the way that you do so you don’t stop. 

“But we don’t have to, really. We could literally go anywhere and do anything and as long as you’re with me I’ll be happy”

You can hear her sniffle and bring her hand to cover yours over her stomach. She pulls you in tighter and you’re happy to wrap yourself around her as much as possible like nothing exists between you and nothing ever could. 

“It just so happens that we have to defeat an ancient unspeakable evil before we do all that, okay? Just this one thing that we have to do and then it’s just you and me and the world at our feet. We can have a life. We can have whatever we want. But now we’ve got to do this”

She is quiet for a moment before she squeezes your hand and you can feel her nod. You’re both sniffling and unsuccessfully trying to hold back tears so you wait a bit before placing a lingering kiss on her temple. 

“We could go to ComiCon” she whispers with a hint of teasing in her voice and you can’t help the watery laugh that escapes you.

“Alrighty then” you smile and move to get up. 

You stand up at look at each other meaningfully. Two sharp nods. Determined. Ready. 

“Looks like we have an exorcism to perform”, she announces in that confident sarcastic voice of hers. And yeah, you’d follow her even at that.


End file.
